An environment with multiple audio sources can complicate communications between different agents. A person may want to listen, carry on a conversation, or otherwise engage with one or more people, but various sources of noise can detract from hearing others or being heard. This is particularly true for the hearing impaired that rely on hearing aids and other devices to assist with hearing. Similarly, at a presentation or live performance, there may be various sources of sounds that may detract from following the main focus. In some meeting situations, there are sometimes multiple conversation threads that will be going on with different levels of importance and intended for different scopes of audiences. Noisy environments may additionally hamper the ability for a computing system to use audio interfaces. In particular, audio interfaces are generally limited to directly listening to a controller speaking to a microphone device—this setup may not be suitable for every situation.
Thus, there is a need in the audio manipulation field to create a new and useful system and method for differentially locating audio modifications such that they differentially apply to different audio sources. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.